


School Daze

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane/Daryl - high school reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Daze

He had never even wanted to come in the first place. The thought of going to school had been hated when he had to go, so why would he go now voluntarily? But a few weeks of poking and teasing from Merle had practically forced him into it, making him drag on his more decent clothing and going to the damned reunion if only to prove to his ex-classmates that he wasn’t ‘most likely to end up in prison’ as they had voted in the yearbook.

The whole damned night is a bunch of bullshit. People mingling and showing off their success to people they had pretended to like back at school, people showing off husbands and wives, pictures of children and discussing working their way up the corporate ladder. Honestly the only reason Daryl hadn’t walked out after the first five minutes was the free bar, and right now he intended to get as much free booze as he wished down his throat to suffer through the rest of the evening.

“Still as talkative as ever hey Dixon?”

Almost choking on his drink he manages not to make a complete ass of himself, setting the glass on the counter and glancing over his shoulder to find who had decided to approach him. It was certainly different from the first time he was here, when everyone avoiding the skinny poor kid that came in with black eyes and a bad attitude. Daryl finds himself actually surprised when he finds who has made the choice to try and speak to him. “Walsh.” Shane Walsh. Class clown, good looking, popular, funny, got the teachers laughing even when they were handing out detentions and somehow managed to get into the pants of everyone he wanted. Not someone he’d really done more than glare at in school. “What the hell do you want?” He asks, wary, ready to step up and protect himself from any oncoming joke.

Walsh grins, still fucking handsome, with his body filled out properly and looking damned good unfortunately. Damn some guys got all the luck. “Well thought you could use some help propping up the bar this evening.” Shane tells him, sitting in the seat next to him and ordering himself something to drink as Daryl gets another for himself. If he was really going to go through with a conversation then he needed more alcohol. “Certainly beats walking around and getting introduced to the husbands of every girl I ever did in high school.”

Here we go, now he got to be subjected to the tales of Shane Walsh’s dick. Scoffing a little he throws back another whiskey, uncaring of looking like an angry drunk as he replies. “See you haven’t changed much. No wife on your arm I notice.” He turns to look the other man over, unsure if he’s trying to mock him, throw out a jab before he gets one in return. It’s what he was used to. It’s what he knew.

So when Shane gives a laugh, a genuine not mocking laugh and grins to him as he takes a sip of his drink, he can’t help but feel a little on edge. “My tastes have refined over the years Dixon.” He tells him, and Daryl isn’t sure what that means until Shane explains himself. “To a more male persuasion.” And Daryl really does choke on his next sip of whiskey, coughing into his arm as the other man reaches out to pat at his back. “That shocking huh?”

Nodding a little as he catches his breath Daryl isn’t exactly sure how his night of getting silently drunk has turned in to finding out about Shane Walsh’s preferences. But he still finds himself replying, wanting it to continue and he’s still not exactly sure he wants to know his own reasoning as to why. “Kinda.” He admits, turning in his seat, facing the other man better to continue. “Never figured you for an ass bandit is all. Not with how you was back then. But I guess things change.” For other people at least. Shane appears to have become somebody new despite looking just as cocky as he did as a kid, but he himself was still the same, still nothing more than a poor asshole who got black eyes on occasion.

Shane nods along, ordering more drinks and Daryl is surprised when a shot of something or other is placed before him. “Here’s to change.” The glass is lifted before Shane and Daryl copies him, raising it a little and taking the shot, feeling the burn go down his throat with the drink and shaking his head as it hits his stomach. Beside him Shane follows, looking pleased with himself and leaning a little closer. “So tell me Dixon, what’s changed for you over the years?”

Shrugging he picks at a bowl of nibbles, crunching through peanuts and tossing the shells aside. “Not much, same shit, different day.” And ain’t that the truth? No job so to speak apart from helping out Merle with his more illegal activities, no one to share his bed at night and no knowing if he was gonna get a smack to the head when it gets home. Yeah, felt just like being back at school again. “Just getting by.”

“Not got anyone?” Shane asks and Daryl gives a half laugh before turning to Shane properly and quieting himself when he notes the way the other man is looking at him. He’s not used to that look. That look that he’d seen pointed at so many girls back when he was younger, the one he used to watch from across the classroom and pretend was pointed in his direction. Shit. How many years has it been and his stomach is still clenching over the thought of Shane Walsh looking at him like that. Shaking his head he finds Shane smiling at him again, that cocky grin and hell he feels himself blushing already. “Well, since nothing else has changed for you…”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't really have high school reunions here and this is only a little thing because I didn't really know where to go with it.


End file.
